


Une journée dans la vie de DJ

by Snakenco



Series: DJ [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Slice of Life, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakenco/pseuds/Snakenco
Summary: Rencontrez le DJ de la Tanière du Monstre.
Series: DJ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: La Tanière du Monstre / The Monster's Den





	Une journée dans la vie de DJ

14h30, le réveil sonne. Un flot électrique te traverse alors que tu bailles en t’étirant. La journée ne fait que commencer. Mais tu ne sait déjà plus qui tu es, ce qu’est une journée d’ailleurs. Juste des mots qui te sont entrés dans la tête au moment de te réveiller. Tu t’assieds dans ton lit, le regard un peu perdu. Il y a un mot, un post-it. Qui t’indique une boîte. « Lis moi » que dit la boîte par le post-it. Tu sens en elle des influx, du courant. Oui, en te concentrant, tu pourrais la lire. Alors tu le fais. Et ce que tu lis, ce que tu vois, te rappelle.

Tu te rappelles de quand on t’a donné la boîte. Un cadeau de tes collègues. « Pour te souvenir » qu’ils disaient. Parce qu’ils savaient que tu pouvais lire et écrire dans les machines. Les disque durs, qu’ils appellent ça. Tu te rappelles de la joie qui t’a envahit. Tu te rappelles de les avoir enlacés, tous. Tu te rappelles des rires. Tu te rappelles aussi de pourquoi tu te réveilles. Comment se réveiller. Comment réparer le réveil que tu as encore une fois cassé sans faire exprès.

Puis après t’être préparé à manger, ce qui est facile quand les machines t’obéissent à un claquement de doigt, tu avales rapidement ton déjeuner pour te replonger dans la mémoire d’appoint. Après tout, tu as encore une bonne heure avant de devoir rejoindre la Tanière. Tu te rappelles de la musique. Tu te rappelles des danses. Tu revois tout dans un cinéma interne. Tu te rappelles de la peur. Tu te rappelles de la déception. Mais surtout de la joie et de la bonne humeur. Tu te rappelles de comment observer l’atmosphère et la changer comme il faut.

Tu te rappelles de qui tu es. Tu es DJ, tu es le cœur de la Tanière du monstre, tu es le battement qui la fait vivre. Tu te rappelles de Saule, le chef. Tu te rappelles de Sally, de Thalis. D’autres visages, mais peu de noms. Qu’importe. Ils vont revenir, ils reviennent souvent. Il y a le grand rose, qui danse tout le temps. Il y a ce couple, si adorable que tu leur offres un slow. Il y a tous ces gens, anonymes pour toi, qui viennent pour oublier leurs soucis. Pour danser. Et aujourd’hui encore, tu ne comptes pas les décevoir.

Il est temps d’aller te préparer. Tu te regardes dans le miroir. Oui, tu pourrais être l’un d’eux. Un de ces « humains », si tu n’étais pas aussi lié aux machines. Tu te sens différent. Tu te sais différent. Mais qu’importe, tu as déjà trouvé une place où tu peux l’être. Alors autant être toi. Les cheveux courts, blancs, à part cette longue mèche rose pétante qui te traverse le visage, ce visage étrange que les humains ne semblent pas pouvoir placer. Tu sais quand on t’appelle, on hésite. Sans te connaître, on te demande. « Monsieur ? Madame ? » Oui, non. Tu n’es pas d’ici. Ça ne te correspond pas. Mais quelque part, tu t’en fiches. Parce qu’avec la musique, tout le monde danse. Qu’importe si l’on est une créature du fond de l’univers ou un crapaud du fond de l’étang. Qu’importe si le monde s’efface chaque jour.

La musique réveille ceux qui dorment. La musique est une communion.

Et tu seras la musique, ce soir, encore.

Comme à ton habitude, tu prends des habits brillants. Moulants. Parce que tu aimes ça. Parce que ça te plaît. Et qu’on ne te jugera jamais pour ce que tu es. De toute façon, l’avis des autres ne t’importe guère. S’ils ne dansent pas, s’ils ne s’amusent pas, s’ils ne viennent pas pour décompresser en paix, alors ils ne t’intéressent pas. En général ils sont renvoyés. Il est temps de partir, mais tu as failli oublier le principal. Ton nom. Tu lances le générateur aléatoire. Azel. Au moins, c’est cours. Et il y a A et Z, c’est drôle. Le début et la fin de l’alphabet.

Tu arrives à la Tanière, bien trop tôt pour la danse, mais de toute façon il faut se préparer. Sally t’accueille à la porte.

« Ah, bonjour DJ. Qu’est-ce que ce sera aujourd’hui ? »

C’est une blague qu’on t’a expliquée. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils trouvent ça encore drôle, mais tu joues le jeu.

« Aujourd’hui c’est Azel. »

« Ah, Monsieur est un connoisseur. Très bon choix. »

Lui, c’est Thalis. Il est sympa, lui aussi. Tu es très tôt, et tu commences à te préparer pour la soirée. Tes machines. Tes bijoux. Ce soir, entre tes mains, elles vont envoyer de la musique. Tu seras la musique. Et tu les feras danser. Tous. Tu espères revoir le grand rose, il entraîne toujours la scène.

Le voici qui arrive, d’ailleurs. Lui aussi, tôt. Il te voit, il te sourit. Tu le vois, tu lui souris. Il s’approche, te murmure quelque chose. Tu acquiesces. Et tu le suis, dans les toilettes.

Lorsque tu ressors enfin, la nuit est presque tombée.

« Alors c’est ça que vous appelez « sexe »… Expérience intéressante. Il faudra réessayer euh… Dustin, c’est ça ? »

« Yep. Mais c’est réciproque. Je n’avais jamais vu de cloaque, ou de style aussi… Électrique. »

En remettant ton haut, tu aperçois enfin un visage sévère, presque en colère. Tu lui souris, gêné. C’est Monsieur Saule, ton patron. Tu sais déjà ce qu’il va te dire, il faut dire que tu avais passé un peu trop de temps avec Dustin.

« Dépêche toi, « Azel », t’es presque en retard. »

« Oui monsieur Saule, bien monsieur Saule ! »

Tu cours vers la piste non sans te retourner pour saluer Dustin de la main. Il te répond par un clin d’œil. La soirée s’annonce plutôt bien. Tu enregistres cette expérience dans ton disque dur. Et puis tu as une idée. Cette sensation, cette expérience. Ce soir, les gens vont la ressentir.

Par le pouvoir de la musique.

Tu vas leur faire découvrir ce que tu as ressentis.

Tu vas leur offrir la soirée de leur vie, une extase musicale comme jamais ils n’en auront eu.

Tu es la musique.

Tu es la danse.

Tu es DJ. Et ce soir, ça va danser.


End file.
